


A Matter of Perspective

by HuntingDandy (Vintage_lover_who)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dark Hux, Gore, It's hard to tell who's more messed up than the other, Knifeplay, M/M, Underage making out, myspace au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_lover_who/pseuds/HuntingDandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is 16, bisexual (definitely NOT gay) and has over 5000 friends. Hux is 17, scary and he experiments on living things as a hobby. They hate each other. Generally speaking.<br/>My contribution to the sinful MySpace AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Because this AU awakens things in me I thought were long dead (or at least, properly buried). I don't know how to feel about the fact that @horatiosroom's Hux reminds so many of us of our own younger selves. Guess that's why we're all in this fandom, and frankly, I'm not complaining. Please read the warnings and enjoy.

The scalpel runs freely over the soft fur, slicing the skin open. "Geek, Stink, Breath" blasts through the small speakers though it's no longer at the insane volume it used to be when Hux asked for it to be turned down so he could concentrate. Kylo sits in one of the high stools of the cottage, drinking from an already warm bottle of beer. He's always liked this place. He remembers joining his mother after a hunt and watching her skin animals for a special meal or standing by his father while he mounted the antlers of his latest prey on the wall. Good memories, indeed.

The slap of flesh against the wooden table makes him turn back his attention to Hux, who is running his scalpel as precisely as a surgeon would over the skin of one of the rabbits his father had hunt this morning. They were planning on having a family reunion and his mother had wanted to cook something special, so Kylo figured nobody would care much if he let Hux skin the animals. After all, no-one had to know.

The glint in his friend's eyes sends shivers down Kylo's spine and he follows his experienced hand cutting through the rabbit's skin. How many times has Hux done this, again?

"Something on your mind?" Asks Hux through gritted teeth and Kylo is surprised his presence is actually being acknowledged. Hux is usually very quiet when he does this; he absorbs himself in his work, tuning out the entire world, included Kylo. He merely shrugs.

"Just wondering how much longer this is going to take you"

"Patience, Kylo. Skinning is an art".

And after his last remark, Hux is back to being abstracted with the rosy skin and the blood. The track has finished and the speakers are now playing "Jaded", one of Kylo's favourites. He lets his mind wander again as he steals glances at Hux, the ginger’s expression collected except for the tip of his tongue, darting slightly from his lips. Kylo wets his own lips, momentarily thinking about the other day when he had Hux's tongue shoved almost to the back of his throat as they kissed behind his house. Kylo hadn't kissed many people in his life, but Hux was the best of them all. He was so unapologetic in everything he did. He was never ashamed of pulling Kylo close in front of other people or of kissing him breathless in the middle of the school's halls. It wasn't like he cared much for anything, anyway.

It seemed as if nothing could faze Hux, as if he'd already seen and done everything so the world was now a dull scene to him, life little more than a burden. But in turn, Hux liked having fun. Some days, they would go to the local fair and get on those awful rides Kylo loved and Hux felt no amusement for, then jump in the bumper cars and kick the hell out of everyone as they laughed hysterically, to finally go to the haunted house and point at all the ridiculous shit meant to scare people. Hux had even won him a t-shirt at the darts once. He was insanely good at anything that had to do with precision and marksmanship.

A few droplets of blood stain Hux's face as he pulls on the dead rabbit's fur, ridding it of it and preparing himself for the next one. Kylo stares at the raw meat and sniffs uncomfortably at the dead stare the corpse is giving him, but quickly shrugs it off, turning his attention back to Hux. His black turtleneck is perfectly pristine and Kylo wonders how he manages. He remembers that when he met him, he thought Hux had the worst fashion sense in the world. He dressed like someone from another era, always clad in dark colours and rolled up sleeves. He always said that it was important to dress properly for his "hobbies".

At school, everyone thought Hux was crazy. Some sneered at him, some mocked him at his back but the majority of them just tried to avoid him. Being one of the greatest bully's brother was a plus, yet that wasn't the main reason people went out of their way to keep away from Hux. They did so because he scared them, whether they admitted it openly or not. Plenty of stories went around about the calm boy that sat at the back of the class and answered as many questions as he could before he got bored and started reading or doing something entirely off-topic from the class. For example, people said someone had once tried to bully Hux for something stupid as his high collared jackets or his hair, and that when they tried cornering him in one of the hallways, he had taken out his scouting knife and stabbed them with it. They also said he experimented on animals and stole chemicals from the labs to use in his deviated studies.

The stories were already there when Kylo moved to this place. Even his friends were wary of Hux; Poe merely shook his head when Kylo asked about him, Finn cringed and Rey frowned. But all of that, instead of driving Kylo away, made him more interested in the lean, redheaded boy. And for whatever strange twist of fate, he had caught Hux's eye as well since that first day; right after the teacher introduced Kylo to his classmates and he had looked up, Hux had smirked and patted the seat next to him. And Kylo, in his bright blue V-neck and his too-skinny purple jeans, couldn't help but smile back. He never stopped to wonder why the seats around Hux were empty except for that one with a tall, blonde girl, or why the teacher had asked him to stay after class just to warn him to be careful. He had just laughed in her face, in everyone's faces and befriended the mysterious boy.

And time would prove him right. Hux was perfect; he liked almost all of the same things as Kylo: loud, angry music (although Hux also liked that boring classical stuff and mocked most of Kylo’s favourite bands), gory films, video games and most importantly, he liked Kylo. And although Hux wasn't often as enthusiastic as Kylo when it came to physical matters, when he was, he put his heart and soul in it, taking the taller boy's breath away, leaving him a shaking mess. They hadn't gone further than making out and jerking each other off, with a couple of blow jobs here and there, but Kylo was sure he wanted Hux to be his first and he was determined to achieve it.

"You're thinking too much", comes Hux's voice from where he's bent over the second rabbit, his work almost finished. "And change the CD, will you? The boring songs are starting".

Kylo had almost completely forgotten about the music, but he does as he's told.

"Hey, my latest pictures were a great success. You know, the ones with the bruises?"

"Uh-huh", nods Hux, distractedly.

"Many people said that my MySpace was awesome and that I should post more".

Hux snorts at that. "Please, Kylo. You know that thing is ridiculous".

"No it's not", replies Kylo, a bit offended. This was where they always disagreed, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like competing with Hux. "What is ridiculous is your fucking profile picture. What is that even?"

"It's called a vivisection, Kylo. You'd know if you bothered to pay attention in Biology class".

"It’s gross and it's not even you. I post my own injuries", says Kylo, self-sufficiently.

Hux finishes ripping the last rabbit's skin off and looks at Kylo, unamused. All of a sudden, his face breaks into a charming smile.

"Would you rather it were me in the picture?" Hux asks, the scalpel still in his gloved and bloodied hands. "I bet you would".

Kylo swallows, his gaze fixed on Hux. He strides towards him, just to start pacing around the taller boy, his eyes never leaving Kylo's.

"I bet you'd like to see me with my chest open, my inner organs warm, my heart still beating". Hux rounds on Kylo, sliding the scalpel over his colourful T-shirt. "It doesn't take that much, you know? Just a tiny cut here and here", he demonstrates, putting pressure on the scalpel as he points at Kylo's skin, making him shiver.

"But of course, this doesn't go with the general teenage aesthetic of your profile", snaps Hux and suddenly he's turning away from Kylo, redirecting his attention to the skinned animals on the table. The dark-haired boy follows right after he regains a bit of his composure.

"I'd like a pic of us", blurts Kylo and Hux tenses but doesn't look back. "For my profile, I mean. Also, I'm thinking about changing my song but I don't know for which one".

"How about 'Loser', by Beck?" Suggests Hux, still fiddling with stuff on the table and abruptly turning with one of the skinned bunnies in hand, holding it up with one hand and manipulating its mouth with the other. "I'm coming for you, Kylo".

The taller boy rolls his eyes. "Put that down. I'm trying to be serious here".

"Spoilsport. You didn't even understand the reference".

"I mean it, Hux. I do want a picture. I need something to edit", whines Kylo. He hates it when Hux gets all deep with his obscure references.

"Fine! I'll get you your rotten picture if you let me do something first".

Kylo perks up at that. Regardless of how obnoxious Hux can be sometimes, his ideas are always appealing. He nods, waiting.

"Let me?" Hux says, waving the scalpel in Kylo's direction. "I'll sterilise it first, I promise".

So that was it. Kylo can't remember how the first conversation regarding this topic went, but soon enough, Hux had started asking the weirdest things out of him and he complied every single time. He liked this; being the object of this particular branch of Hux's interests was very satisfactory and he enjoyed the process, for reasons that eluded Kylo. Besides, it all usually ended with the both of them making out. It was a win-win. Kylo nods again and his companion smiles, pleased.

Hux changes gloves, washes the scalpel and dips it in alcohol, then sits Kylo down. He evaluates the situation, looking Kylo up and down before instructing him to take off his MCR T-shirt. The boy obeys and Hux starts running his hands over Kylo's naked torso. He glances absentmindedly at the bruises on his chest and abdomen and makes a mental observation on their progress. Once he makes up his mind, he places the scalpel over Kylo's collarbone and slides it. The cut is not exactly deep -he's certainly done worse-, but Kylo hisses nevertheless. Slowly, Hux extends the cut until it is a fine line that runs almost through the entirety of the collarbone. Images of Kylo on an autopsy table spark in Hux's mind, setting his nerve endings on fire but he controls himself. One day, perhaps.

When the blood starts oozing out, he leans down to taste it. The taste of blood, combined with sweat makes Hux's head swim; he'll definitely write these new observations down in his journal, it may come in handy. He laps at the wound again, revelling in the taste once more. The experiments won't go far today. He's feeling generous; he's got bigger plans for Kylo.

With one last lick, Hux stands, admiring his handiwork. Kylo's breathing is ragged and his gaze seems unfocused. This is usually the effect this has on him. Hux pats his head approvingly.

"You did good, Kylo. We'll keep testing your pain tolerance later on, but for now this will suffice".

"Pain tolerance?" Asks Kylo and Hux looks at him with fondness.

"Yes. We'll need that information for further experiments."

Hux leans down with a ball of cotton soaked in alcohol and starts cleaning the wound up.

"And what exactly do you expect to achieve with this one?"

"I want to know the effects on the human body after constant blood consumption", explains Hux, lingering on a spot that makes Kylo chew on his lip. "This is obviously a very mild test, but I plan on gradually stepping it up".

"Okay, whatever you say", replies Kylo with a smirk. "Now how about my picture?"

Hux sighs and throws his T-shirt back to Kylo, but his expression lacks actual disdain.

"Come on, prince. Let's get this over with".

Hux throws Kylo's camera towards him and leans by his side. He doesn't smile but at least he's looking at the camera, which is already an improvement. Kylo presses himself against the redhead and tilts his head down a bit so the red strikes in his hair stand out. He's excited to boast about his "angel of death" in MySpace since everyone keeps asking about him (someone even going as far as to suggest he was imaginary). After a couple of shots, he's surprised to see Hux snatch the camera away from him and straddle his lap.

"Enough pictures. Come here", he says as he grabs Kylo's face and presses their lips together. Kylo responds to the kiss enthusiastically, using his tongue to pry Hux's mouth open. The older boy laughs.

"Slut," Hux murmurs but opens up nevertheless. Once Kylo manages to get his tongue inside, Hux bites it and then sucks, eliciting a moan from the boy underneath him.

Hux is a fierce kisser. He demands the entirety of Kylo's attention and he encourages his hands to roam over Hux's slender body, which Kylo is grateful for. He slides one hand under Hux's turtleneck as the other cradles his face. In turn, Hux places both his hands around Kylo's neck and squeezes, snatching away whatever breath his companion might try to draw in. Kylo’s pulse accelerates as his body protests because of the lack of oxygen, his muscles going somewhat numb and the rush of blood in his ears becoming deafening. Right when he starts seeing spots dancing in front of his eyes, Hux lets go and leans back, admiring his work. Kylo takes a deep breath and coughs slightly.

“You look so pretty when you can’t breathe”, says Hux, tapping Kylo’s nose affectionately.

“And you have the weirdest kinks”.

“Oh, I’m not the one getting hard over this”, mocks Hux as he gestures towards Kylo’s pants, making him blush.

“Fuck you. You’re hard too”, rebuts Kylo, embarrassed, but he quickly overcomes the sentiment and starts stroking Hux’s thighs, progressively advancing towards his crotch. Hux slaps his hand and stands, and Kylo can’t suppress an annoyed growl.

“Patience, my darling boy. We should take these to your mother”, Hux says, gesturing at the rabbits, “then we’ll have time for something else”.

The ginger emphasises his last words with a wink and Kylo feels hope bloom in his chest. He gets up from his chair, mildly thinking about the irony of it all. His mother loved Hux since the moment he introduced them; the charming bastard had enchanted everyone with his impeccable manners and cultured tongue; hell, he even offered to help with the dishes. His obsession with politics gave him extra points with Leia as well.

As they head back to the main house, each with an animal in hand, Kylo smiles. From all the things he did to piss off his parents, Hux was perhaps his greatest rebellion; if only they knew what he and the redheaded pulled off on a daily bases, they probably wouldn’t be as enchanted. And Kylo couldn’t be more proud of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a couple liberties with Kylo's family's hobbies, for which I apologise. But hey, I'm almost sure everyone liked hunting in that "neighbourhood". Also, this Hux gives me life and Kylo has definitely called him gross over 200 times.  
> Hopefully I did justice to this fun AU.


End file.
